Screwups, Odds and Happy Endings
by SciFiQueen
Summary: Morgan and Prentiss seem to be the victims of fate. Will they survive  without losing everything they have built?
1. Chapter 1

**Little People**

"Hey baby girl," greeted Morgan as he stepped into Garcia's office.

"Cupcake! What did you bring me?" asked Garcia with a wide smile.

"Who says I got you something?" said Morgan as he sat at the edge of her desk.

"That hand behind your back," replied Garcia with a smile.

Derek laughed as he presented her with a small gift bag. She lit up and started squealing when she saw the action figure. Getting up, she hugged Morgan tightly and looked like a five year old getting the best ever present.

"The nerd squad will be so jealous. Derek, this is an original, limited edition of _Lady Jane_."

"I know, mama. And as soon as I saw it, I had to get it for you."

"I love you, love you..."

Laughing, he planted a kiss on her forehead and asked, "What you doing this weekend?"

"Gloating!" she replied without a beat. "We are having a LOTR marathon this weekend. You want to come over?"

"No thanks, baby girl. I am asking our hot brunette profiler out."

If Morgan thought Garcia was excited before, she became unstoppable with the squealing and dancing around as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Oh my God, Derek; you are really gonna ask her?"

"Yes," he replied with a wide smile, "today."

"I am so happy," she added.

"Hey, she hasn't said 'yes' yet." He cautioned.

"Ha!" exclaimed Garcia, "as if she could say no. She is crazy for you. Who wouldn't be?"

Smiling, he escaped the ultra-happy Penelope Garcia and went in search of his quarry.

Seeing her in the kitchenette, he called out, "Prentiss, got a minute?"

Raising her eyebrow in question to his serious expression; he tilted his head towards his office and with a nod she followed. Ushering her inside, Derek took a deep breath and softly closed the door. She didn't get very far when she felt his hand on her right hip stopping her progress. Not knowing how to react, she stood still. Morgan took that as his cue to continue, so he deliberately slid his hand across her belly and pulled her up against his chest.

"Em," he sighed as he slipped his left hand into hers. Glad that her hair was in a ponytail giving him access to her neck, he placed open mouth kisses at the junction with her shoulder. "I am tired of fighting my feelings for you. Will you spend the weekend with me? We can do whatever you want."

She basked in his embrace for another moment before moving away and turning to face him. "Derek, I would love to but there are some things that you need to be aware of."

"Shhh..." he replied and captured her lips in a slow, deep kiss. Emily closed her eyes and slipped her hands around him hugging tightly. After a minute, his phone buzzed and rang. Breaking the kiss but connected by their foreheads, he cursed quietly and released her to take the call.

"Morgan"

"..."

"I will have the report for you at the close of business."

"..."

"Thanks, chief."

Flipping the phone shut and turning back to where he left Emily, he saw her halfway down the hall heading back to her desk.

Emily Prentiss was doing a jig in her heart despite the poker face she presented. Derek Morgan just made a move on her in a major way and she was delirious with joy and scared as hell. How was she supposed to tell him her biggest secret? The minute he knew, everything changes and then the team will have to be told. The only sign of her panic was her shaking hands. To avoid any awkward questions from Reid or anyone else, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and took her seat. A few cleansing breaths later, she proceeded to finish her paperwork.

Leaving JJ's office she got a call that sent her into a full panic. She could barely understand her crying teenaged neighbour. The only words that registered were broken and hospital. Promising to call back as soon as she was on her way, Emily hastily grabbed her things and tried not to run out of the BAU. She collided with Derek by the elevators.

"Hey, what's up?" he questioned.

"Elena's hurt. I have to go to the hospital. Where are my keys?"

"Em, slow down."

"Shit, my car is in the shop. I need to call a cab." With that she was going to return to her desk to get a taxi company's number.

"Give me a minute and I will give you a ride," offered Morgan.

"OK," she agreed and pressed the button to summon the lift.

They hurried to his truck and he broke a few traffic laws getting them to the hospital. The entire way, she was on the phone trying to calm down the crying teenager and gather any useful information on the accident. He never got the chance to ask what really was going on as they pulled up to the hospital. They entered the emergency department and Derek stood in shock as he saw a blur tackle Emily while screaming "mama" at the top of her voice. The little girl was followed by a teenager who was in tears.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Emily," the girl started.

"It's OK Michelle, where is she?"

The girl who was about fifteen pointed to a room and said that they were told to wait. Emily consulted the attending nurse who confirmed that the doctors were in the room and asked them to wait. Seeing that Michelle was about to cry again, Emily asked Derek to watch the little girl who was now standing beside her with a death grip on her hand. Surprisingly she didn't throw a tantrum and took a seat a little way from him.

Emily took Michelle out of the hospital and after assuring her that accidents happen and it wasn't her fault, put her in a cab and paid. They had been at the park when Elena fell and cried that her arm hurt. Emily hoped nothing else would go wrong this day.

Not sure what to do, Derek decided to play it cool and picked up a magazine leafing through the pages. Out of the corner of his eyes he spied the girl pick up a magazine too. Thinking that he is not aware of her actions, she tried to sit like he did with his left leg over the right. When he turned the page, so did she. Trying not to laugh as she kept inching towards him, Derek closed his magazine as she made her next move. She tried to do the same and almost toppled off the couch. He scooped her up as the nurse came to say that they can enter the room. By then Emily had returned and led them in to the holding room. On the bed was the other half of the little person he carried. She tightened her hold on him as she took in the various machines in the room. Emily rushed over to her other child who started crying as soon as she saw her mother. Cradling her, Emily consulted with the doctors who assured her that it was a clean break and would heal nicely. The cast would have to be on for a week. Also they wanted to keep her overnight because she hit her head on the fall.

After the doctors left and Elena calmed down, she tilted her head and watched her sister in a stranger's arms.

"Mama, who is that?"

"Girls, this is Derek, my friend. Derek, this is Elena and that monkey in your arms is Daria."

"Hi," he said.

Elena just continued studying him while Daria asked to be put down. She rushed to the bed and climbed up next to her sister. Derek took a seat in the chair next to the bed as he contemplated the woman in front of him and the past few hours of his life.

"So this?" he asked indicating the girls.

"Yep," she replied with a small smile.

The sisters were having their own conversation and ignoring the adults.

"How old are they?" asked Derek.

"Six; actually seven in three weeks"

Before they could continue, Elena asked, "Mama, when can we go home?"

"You have to stay in here tonight, baby."

"But I am scared," replied Elena starting to cry again. She crawled into her mother's lap and buried her head in her chest.

"Ellie, I will stay with you sweetheart."

That made the little girl calmed down. Now all Emily had to do was figure out what to do with Daria. Derek also realized that arrangements needed to be made, so he told her to remain with the girls as he stepped out to get a private room for the night. The move was made and Elena got settled in the new room. A nurse came by to check her vitals and then Dr. Mitchell advised Emily that it would be best if Daria went home with her father. Derek kept his mouth shut and watched in amusement as Emily fought a blush and lost. After the doctor left, he volunteered to stay with the girls while she went home for the needed supplies to spend the night.

The room was equipped with two beds, a small table with four chairs, a 3-seater couch and a night table between the beds. He had also purchased a checkers set from the gift shop and the girls took to playing completely ignoring him. At least they were safe and quiet, and Emily would have no cause to kick his ass.

tbc

I have some ideas as to where this is going, would welcome your input. Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Robot Arms and Tired Profilers**

Elena ended up staying two days in the hospital. Morgan spent most of the time there. After two hours on Saturday morning, he decided that it will be his job to entertain Daria before Emily became infanticidal..._is that really a word? Never mind, you know what I mean. _ He quite liked the girl's spirit; she was clearly the more adventurous of the sisters. While Elena was happy to be tucked in Emily's arms, Daria couldn't sit still. So they went off to explore and ended up at a construction site. A new play-park was being built in Silver Springs, Maryland and for some reason Derek thought the child would be interested. They arrived as the workers stopped for lunch and Daria proceeded to grill the foreman on the park. After an amused and patient session where she expressed her displeasure that there would be no water sports and told the man he ought to put in at least a swimming pool, they left for a drive around Chesapeake Bay. Derek enjoyed her enthusiasm about all things aquatic. At 4PM, when he indicated that they need to head back to the hospital, she claimed that she wasn't 'tired at all.' As soon as the truck pulled out of the parking lot, Daria was fast asleep.

Depositing the sleeping child on the vacant bed next to the one holding her equally asleep sister, Derek flopped down unto the couch beside Emily.

"Tough day, huh?" she commiserated.

"About the same as yours from the look of things" he replied.

With a weary smile, she rested her head against his shoulder and said, "They are absolutely horrible when they are not feeling well especially Daria."

"Hmm," he responded pulling her closer and wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. After a few minutes, he toed off his sneakers and adjusted them in a lying position. Seeing where he was going, Emily slipped her loafers off and found herself in a very comfortable position on top of Derek Morgan. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep from the exhaustion of tending to two almost seven years' old girls. Funny, they don't feel this tired running after unsubs. To any casual observer, they would look like the idyllic family; mom and dad with two precious girls.

A clearly displeased Elizabeth Prentiss entered the hospital at 6:30PM and was quickly directed to the room. She was angry at not being immediately informed that her granddaughter was injured. Never having the time to be with Emily as a child, the ambassador was completely available to her granddaughters. To Emily, her mother's behaviour has always been inexplicable and remained so especially seeing the maternal side of the older woman. As Elizabeth observed the scene in the room, she raised an eyebrow in question at the tableau. The girls occupied the two beds, fast asleep; her daughter was wrapped in the arms of her colleague looking as if she belonged there. Agent Morgan's left arm was across Emily's shoulders while his right hand had found its way under her t-shirt to the small of her back. A little imp caused the ambassador to grab her phone and rather than wake the couple, she snapped some photos which will come in handy later. After taking a few of Elena and Daria, Elizabeth exited as quietly as she had entered.

About an hour later, Derek was on his way to being awake. With eyes still closed, he realized that someone was lying on him; he immediately realized that it was Emily. His right hand began caressing her lower back and he started nuzzling her hair. Her body pressed closer in to his as she rejoined the waking world to the wonderful feeling of being in Derek's arms. Not quite knowing if it was a dream or not, she decided to enjoy it as long as she possibly can. When he became bolder, she lazily opened her eyes and tilted her head towards him. He returned her contented smile and they both shifted to connect their lips. As with their first kiss about 24 hours previous, they started losing all coherent thoughts as they tried to pour all the feelings they were so afraid to voice in the pleasurable activity of the kiss. Derek almost had her t-shirt off when crying made Emily tear her lips away and head across the room. Breathing heavily, Derek sat up and fought down his frustration.

"What's the matter baby?"Asked Emily

"My robot arm is itchy," replied Elena trying to wedge her small finger down the cast. Derek shook his head at the child's description.

"I know that it is itchy but that means that it is healing," explained Emily patiently. With great reluctance, Elena stopped trying to claw her arm. Emily started rubbing the area above the cast which relaxed the child.

"Ellie, why do you call it your robot arm?" asked Emily.

"Dari says that it is a robot arm, like _the transformers_" answered Elena.

Trying not to laugh out loud, Emily continued, "Sweetheart, your sister doesn't actually know everything." Elena gave her mother a scandalized look then declared that she had to go potty. On her return, she curled up in bed and fell asleep again. Derek wore the silliest grin as he saw Emily's resigned expression. She rejoined him and declared that she couldn't wait to escape the hospital.

"So I take it that Daria is the ringleader of this little circus," remarked Derek.

"You wouldn't believe some of the foolishness that child has her sister believing. Just because she is five minutes older, she has Ellie convinced that she knows more stuff."

"That's my girl," said Derek with a full grin, "she had an entire construction crew explaining why they have no pool or water rides up in Silver Springs where they are building a mini amusement park."

"Oh God," moaned Emily, "I am not sure I will survive their teenage years."

"Now that is a bit harsh, Princess. They are just very intelligent like their mama," replied Derek rubbing her shoulders.

"Don't you try to sweet talk me Derek Morgan. I am convinced their father is a psychopath. You won't believe the kinds of mischief they can get into. And mother declared that they will be exactly like me when they become teenagers; sulky and rebellious."

Before he could comment, Dr. Mitchell came to check on Elena. She advised them that there was still a little bit of swelling in Elena's brain but she should be able to go home the next day. They will take one more CAT scan in the morning to confirm that everything is alright. That was good news. After a few other general questions from both profilers, the doctor left them alone.

Derek headed out soon after. As he sat on his couch watching the news, he let the events of the past day and a half churn in his mind. There were so many questions he needed answered, but had to wait for the right moment. He knew Garcia combed through Emily's personnel file when Emily joined the BAU and if there were any mention of children, Garcia would have known and so would he. _How was he going to approach the subject? Had he kept his lips to himself for a few minutes on Friday, he may have had answers. _

Tbc

Cheers to you who have read and also reviewed and tagged the story for alert. I would try not to keep you too long without updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Questions**

Sunday at noon Morgan walked into the hospital to pick up his girls; he liked referring to them as his girls. A new nurse at the desk leered in his direction. The other nurse on shift informed her that he was very much taken.

"I don't see a ring."

"I don't think he needs one."

In the room another drama was unfolding. Elena was on a rampage.

"But mama, I can walk. I don't want to go in the chair with wheels."

"Sweetie that is the hospital's rule; you have to go out in the chair."

"But nothing's wrong with my foot. I only have the robot arm. I can walk."

Morgan took in the scene and thought how very much like Emily the girls were. Emily was hit by a truck and still wanted to walk out of the hospital. Being a stubborn patient may just be genetic.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked.

Thinking that she can get some sympathy from him, Elena rushed over and hugged his right leg. "I can walk," she informed him with a pout.

Smiling at the young nurse, he said, "I got this." He negotiated a deal with Elena and gave her a piggy back. The nurse blushed as she agreed to that arrangement. The next moment, there was another issue.

"No fair," stated Daria as she crossed her arms across her chest and sat on the bed.

"Daria, what is it now?" asked Emily clearly losing patience with their antics.

"Ellie get to piggyback and I have to walk."

"No problem princesses. How about I carry you both?" Derek interjected.

"Don't encourage them Derek," stated Emily.

Giving her his best Morgan ladykiller smile, he shifted Ellie to one arm and picked up Daria in the other.

Emily grabbed their bags and they made it out of the hospital without further incidence. The adults decided to get lunch on their way home. They ended up at a park for a picnic where the girls had a great time with the other children. Elena was the centre of attention with her cast. When they got home; the bath, brush your teeth and bed routine went smoothly. The twin terrors were actually tired and caused no problems at all.

They had just returned to the couch from putting the girls to bed; Emily reclined on one end with her legs across Derek's thighs. He was running his hands up and down her bare legs trying to phrase the questions in his mind. She knew what he was doing and was struggling to stay quiet. The pretend serious face gave way to smirking which gave way to laughing. He regarded her with furrowed brows and soon realized that she knew exactly what he wanted to ask but wasn't going to budge.

"You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

"Oh no stud muffin! You've got mad conversational skills with the ladies, so let's have it."

"You are a cruel woman Emily Prentiss."

"Yes but you still love me."

Hearing what she had just said, she became nervous and quiet. Derek lifted her chin with his fingers and answered, "You know I do."

Realizing that he was not just playing her or getting back for her earlier actions. Emily crawled unto his lap and captured his lips. When they came up for air, both panting hard and eyes glazed.

"Where is their father?"

"I don't know." At his surprised look, she continued, "I never knew him." The rapid emotions fighting for prominence on his face stunned Emily into silence. When she figured that his thoughts were with _worst case scenario_ she quickly reassured him, "no Derek, nothing like that. I had IVF about 8 years ago. There were some screw-ups and well I was never able to find out the donor's name."

"Eight years? That means you were still in Chicago."

"Yes, why?"

"Future Fertility Clinic?"

"Uh, yea. Why do you even know that? It is not exactly in the busy areas and is by appointment only."

"Em, I want to have the girls tested, they could be mine."

To say that Emily was shocked was an understatement.

Meanwhile, there was another important conversation happening upstairs. Elena crawled into bed with Daria and whispered, "Sis, do you think Derek is our daddy?"

"I don't know. You think he's our daddy?"

"Shh," cautioned Elena, "I think he's our daddy. He kissed mama."

"He did?" asked Daria with wide eyes, "where?"

"On the lips. He was helping her take her shirt off too."

"I like Derek. You want him to be daddy Ellie?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

Tiredness stepped in and sleep claimed the little girls.

Derek and Emily hadn't moved. She was still straddling his lap with his hands on her hips.

"We have their genetic profiles. If you get yours, we can see if it matches," Emily managed to inform him.

"OK, I will go get tested tomorrow." They were both nervous about the implications. He continued, "Why did you have their profile done?"

"When I realized that something was wrong, I had to be sure they were mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave them an age range at the clinic of the guys I want to consider. I got five profiles and they were all white. When the girls were about two months old, they got darker and those beautiful curls started becoming more evident. I quickly realized that the clinic made a mistake so I had to be sure they were my babies."

"Did you go back and try to sort it out?"

"After I confirmed they were my babies, I went back to get some information on the donor so that I can tell them something about their father when they get older. The clinic wasn't sure, one of the doctors decided to switch the samples and only three pregnancies resulted from the fifteen implantations. They had to discard the entire batch of donations due to the mislabelling."

"What if they weren't yours?"

"I was so scared Derek. I loved them so much. I don't think I could have given them up. You can't imagine how relieved I was to know they are mine."

"How come they are not in your personnel file?"

"What is it with you people and sneaking into everyone's files? Reid obviously has them memorized."

"Hey I was just curious and my baby girl hit a few keys."

"I hate working with profilers."

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"When I got pregnant, I was loaned to the Foreign Service and went to London with my mom. The girls were born in the Embassy's sickbay. I registered them under my French citizenship and never claim them on my tax returns as a security measure."

"Wow. That makes sense. But why didn't you tell anyone after all this time?"

"Derek, I have problems trusting people because every time I do, I get hurt. There is no way I am letting anything happen to my babies, so yeah, I may be a little paranoid when it comes to them."

"You can trust me Emily. I won't hurt you or the little princesses."

"You better not." She replied with a smile which he returned. Knowing that he should head home but reluctant to leave, Derek decided to steal a few more kisses. This quickly turned more heated and a few minutes later they both lost their t-shirts and were lying on the couch making out in fervour. The loud noise from upstairs caused them both to groan in frustration.

"Is it always like this?" he asked.

"I've never invited anyone into my house with them here. When they are tired, one or both of them will fall off the bed."

"I guess I should go."

"OK, see you tomorrow."

"Do you need me to help getting them back in bed?"

"I got it. Get home safe."

Morgan kissed her at the door and went home. His apartment felt strangely empty.

The DNA profile confirmed that Derek was indeed the girls' father. Both profilers were ecstatic and relieved. The girls were happy with Elena giving Daria an _I told you so _look. They had a hundred questions when they learned that they had aunts and another grandma. Derek decided to go back home to Chicago for a few days. The trip was uneventful but Morgan still missed the hassle free travel with the FBI jet. As he walked in to Future Fertility Clinic, all the occupants – staff and patients alike – stopped paying attention to Dr. Peyton Harris. Smiling as she saw the cause, she decided to get it over with him. She had been expecting him to show up for some time now.

"Morgan, to what do I owe this visit?"

"We need to talk."

She ushered him into her office and indicated a seat. Sitting across from him she did not know what to expect.

"Were you ever gonna tell me what happened just after I gave my donation?"

"This is a conversation I never wanted to have with you Derek; I still don't." At his raised eyebrows she continued, "I know you and Philip only donated because of that stupid dare. I had your samples in isolation and never intended to put them into circulation."

"So what happened?"

"You remember Dr. Daley?"

"That pale, jumpy dude?"

"Yep. Well he took the samples out, deliberately mislabelled 15 samples and proceeded to fertilize the patients' eggs however he wanted."

"What the hell for?"

"We found out later that his wife left him for her boyfriend who got her pregnant and he cracked. We had to discard the entire batch of samples he had access to."

"And you are sure that all the samples were destroyed?"

"Yes. Why?"

Derek pulled out his phone and showed her a photo. She studied it and remarked on how cute they were.

"I didn't know you had children. How old are they?"

"I didn't know until a week ago. They will be seven next week."

"Wow! How did you meet them?"

"Turns out that my partner for five years, the woman I work with had my babies and we both had no clue."

"Oh my God Derek, I am so sorry about that."

"I was angry when I realized what must have happened. I was gonna threaten you with all sorts of trouble."

"Like what?"

"Any agency with acronyms I can think of."

"What?"

"HHS, AMA, NTSB, ATF, DEA, IRS..."

Both were laughing at the situation.

"Seriously, you think you can come up with reasons for that list?"

"Oh, you won't want to find out. Front for drugs, unsafe transport of hazmat..."

"So what now?"

"I go tell mama that she has grandchildren. When my hearing is back to normal, I will get some gifts for my girls."

"Try not to be a stranger Mr. Special Agent."

"You too Peyton, you have my number."

As expected Fran Morgan was excited after hearing her son's story.

"This must be hard on you baby."

"Only that I miss all of their lives until now."

"The important thing is that you will be in the rest of their lives." When he did not respond she asked, "Is Emily keeping them from you?"

"No mama. Sorry I was thinking about them. I miss them. Emily won't do something like that."

"Good. Now tell me about you and Emily."

"What makes you think there is a _me and Emily_?"

"Because I am your mother and I know something must have changed between you two for you to know you have daughters."

"You put most profilers to shame mama. I couldn't stand it anymore and asked her out. She tried to tell me that there are things I need to know but I was already kissing her."

Seeing the love radiating from her son, Fran was happy and let him finish his tale. This was her constant prayer; for him to find someone to love and having met Emily once, she was confident that they will last.

Tbc.


End file.
